


freckles

by touchpin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchpin/pseuds/touchpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's friend sure is cute as a button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles

Dave's friend sure is cute as a button.

She's grown up on an island, Dave has told you, and though you're not quite sure that you believe the story about her being raised by a radioactive space dog, the girl definitely acts like someone used to romping around outside. She's sun-kissed and freckled, her long hair messy and flowing and occasionally catching in the corners of her mouth. She radiates a boundless energy, first demonstrated when she nearly knocks Dave over with a bear hug when you're picking her up at the airport.

Her happiness is infectious. On the ride back to the apartment, you can't help smiling as Jade chatters on about how excited she is, and when Dave isn't hanging on to her every word he gives you funny looks out of the corner of his eye.

You and Dave help Jade carry her suitcases up the many flights of stairs of the apartment building, and after she gets her things situated in the guest bedroom, you decide to leave the kids alone. Two weeks, she's staying. She doesn't even finish unpacking before she and Dave retreat to Dave's room.

You don't see the two until dinner, when you order pizza. Jade says she's never had pizza before, which you say is a heinous crime of the utmost degree. You show her what toppings she can get and she decides that she wants the Meat Lover's pizza, so you get one of those in addition to the two pepperoni you and Dave usually get.

The pizza arrives, and after Jade has her first bite, she hums in approval and her eyes light up as she chews. She and Dave sit like two cuddly puppies, brushing knees and shoulders as they eat. The pizza is polished off quickly, and the kids soon return to Dave's room.

Late into the night, you hear from your place in the living room as doors are opened and closed and Jade switches to the guest room for bed.

Later still, you're laying awake on the futon watching t.v. when Jade's door quietly opens again, and she wanders into the living room like a ghost with tangled hair.

You raise an eyebrow at her as she stops in the middle of the carpet, a few feet from where you lay. She's wearing an oversized Squiddles t-shirt and tube socks. Her legs are bare. She bobs a little on her feet, but doesn't look at all afraid of getting in trouble for still being up.

"Sorry," she says, "I guess I'm not tired yet!" The stage-whisper she uses makes you chuckle. You sit up and pat the space on the futon next to you, and she shuffles over to plop down beside you.

You let her lean up against you, basically no space between to two of you. Side by side, you both quietly watch shitty late-night reruns. When she wraps her arms around one of your own, easy, you say nothing.

"I like your freckles," Jade mumbles after some time, her voice startling you back to reality. You had been drifting. When you look down at her, she's not looking at you, but your arm, and is tracing the spattering of dots against the back of your wrist and upward. Your skin tingles where she touches.

"And I like yours," you say, because you don't know what else to say. She looks up and those crinkles are around her eyes as she grins. You take one finger and gently smooth it over her freckled cheeks, nudging her glasses up slightly as you go over the dots under her eyes.

Jade keeps smiling, and looking intently at your face. "I want to count yours," she says. 

Before you know it, she's crawled up onto your lap like she belongs there.

You're taken by surprise, but at the same time, it's a dull feeling. You don't move to push her off. Jade slides off your shades and pushes your cap back off your head, putting her hands on either side of your face and leaning in close. She giggles as she slides her thumbs against your cheeks, and god damn it, you giggle too. Heart racing, you lean in to give her a peck on the lips, and in return she gives you two more and nuzzles her nose against yours.

With a fingertip as her mark, Jade starts on the right side of your face and begins connecting dots, mouth moving as she silently counts. At some point over the bridge of your nose, she begins grinding down into your lap. Your hands fly up to her hips with the intention of stopping her, but instead you end up guiding her as she keeps moving.

"I lost count," she gasps, looking you right in the eye. She grinds down especially hard and you make some kind of surprised croak in the back of your throat. 

You and Jade take turn giving each other butterfly kisses, and as she rubs against you faster her breath hitches and her glasses jab into your skin when she smushes her face against the crook of your neck. You bury your nose in her hair, breathing her in, breathing her in...

You try desperately hard not to make too much noise as you come, suddenly aware that Dave might hear and wake up. Jade keeps at it for a few more moments, and then she makes the most adorable little noise as tenses and bites down on your shoulder. When her breathing has gone down and she pulls away to look at you, she's sweaty and her hair sticks to her face.

She grins at you, her laugh breathy as she leans towards you again to smooch the corner of your mouth. She squeezes your shoulders lightly before whispering, "I better get back to bed!", gingerly crawling off of you and heading back to her room.

Breathing hard, your hands holding nothing and your pants wet, you stare off after her.


End file.
